SCP 601 - 700
SCP-610 Elemento#:'''SCP-610 '''Classe oggetto: Keter Procedure di contenimento speciali: a causa della vasta area delle coperture "infezione" SCP-610, il contenimento è impossibile. L'isolamento dell'area si è rivelato molto più efficace e il governo russo ha concesso l'autorizzazione a stabilire un perimetro per tenere le persone fuori da queste aree sotto le sembianze di operazioni militari. Se un organismo che mostra tratti coerenti con SCP-610 dovesse essere avvistato vicino a questo perimetro, allora il protocollo stabilito richiede che venga distratto a distanza con armi leggere fino a che non immobilizzato poi sparato usando armi incendiarie e munizioni da una distanza quanto più ampia possibile. Qualsiasi essere vivente che viene a contatto fisico con un organismo infetto da SCP-610 deve essere immediatamente terminato e incenerito. Tutte le persone che si trovano entro tre metri dalla vita infetta da SCP-610 devono ritirarsi immediatamente dall'area, essere isolate dal resto del loro team e sottoposte a visita medica usando solo tecniche remote per determinare se si è verificata un'infezione e sono state prese le misure appropriate in base a quella determinazione. Attualmente i vettori di infezione noti per la diffusione di SCP-610 sembrano concentrarsi sul contatto fisico. I movimenti dei droni all'interno di aree fortemente infette hanno restituito campioni d'aria contenenti particelle minuscole che, se esposte a composti organici, causano la diffusione di SCP-610. I risultati di questi particolari test hanno rivelato che la maggior parte richiede diversi giorni per manifestarsi, ad eccezione del contatto diretto con i polmoni e il tessuto epatico esposti. Questi particolari test mostrano un rapido tasso di crescita che richiede l'incenerimento dell'ambiente di test non più di ventiquattro ore dopo l'esposizione iniziale, con anche un incidente di due ore che rischia un evento di struttura compromessa. Dato che questo tipo di rapida crescita si verifica solo nel materiale organico esistente al di fuori del corpo umano, questa forma di infezione è attualmente considerata una preoccupazione minore. Queste peculiarità hanno sollevato una serie di domande riguardanti la possibile origine dell'infezione in combinazione con il fallimento CANCELLATI. Il protocollo di contenimento rimane attualmente in una politica di terra bruciata e non esiste alcuna preoccupazione per la trasmissione via acqua o aria ai parametri di infezione, salvo i cambiamenti situazionali nel campo. Descrizione: I primi rapporti di SCP-610 provenivano direttamente dal governo russo attraverso canali invisibili. Questi rapporti consistevano principalmente in sparizioni di agricoltori nella regione e non furono presi in considerazione fino a quando la polizia locale, seguita dalla polizia regionale, e infine un agente inviato dal governo non riuscì a riferire entro un periodo di 72 ore. Un piccolo contingente militare fu inviato nell'area e rapidamente si ritirò. A quel punto la Fondazione fu contattata per indagare. L'area interessata da SCP-610 è vicina al lago Baikal nella Siberia meridionale. Le aree di infezione nota sono contrassegnate su una mappa fornita qui. I perimetri di contenimento sono contrassegnati in blu che circonda queste aree di infezione e al momento non sono stati identificati ulteriori luoghi. Le incursioni nel perimetro devono essere segnalate prima di essere condotte, confermate durante l'esplorazione e informate immediatamente dopo il ritorno. SCP-610 sembra inizialmente essere una malattia della pelle contagiosa con sintomi tra cui eruzione cutanea, prurito e aumento della sensibilità della pelle. Entro 3 ore la malattia causerà la formazione di imperfezioni simili a tessuto cicatriziale pesante nelle aree del torace e del braccio, che si diffonderanno alle gambe e alla schiena entro un'ora aggiuntiva, consumando completamente la vittima entro cinque ore. L'esposizione a temperature più elevate riduce notevolmente il tempo di diffusione del contagio e sono state registrate infezioni complete in soli cinque minuti. Dopo il completamento dell'infezione, le funzioni vitali della vittima cesseranno per circa 3 minuti, dopodiché si riavvieranno a 2-3 volte il tasso di attività di un essere umano normale. Successivamente, il tessuto cicatrizzato delle vittime inizierà a muoversi di propria iniziativa e crescerà rapidamente. Le normali caratteristiche umane iniziano a scomparire a questo punto sotto l'infezione e il percorso della mutazione sembra essere in gran parte casuale. I soggetti osservati in questo stadio dell'infezione sono stati registrati mentre crescono tre o più arti di un tipo come braccia o gambe, la testa può deformarsi, allungarsi o allargarsi e parti del soggetto possono spaccarsi da cui si aprono rami di carne aggiuntivi. La durata di questa fase dell'infezione non è nota e non tutti i soggetti sembrano progredire nelle fasi successive. In condizioni sconosciute un individuo infetto cesserà di muoversi e si posizionerà in una posizione che ritiene idonea per radicarsi. La crescita carnosa sulla vittima inizierà quindi a diffondersi su tutti gli oggetti circostanti e consumarli. Tali oggetti non diffondono l'infezione come fanno le creature viventi, e l'effetto di un contatto prolungato con questi oggetti è registrato più avanti in questo documento. Si presume che questo comportamento sia quello di creare un'area ospitale per la crescita continua degli altri infetti. L'osservazione della vita infettata da SCP-610 da parte del personale è impossibile. Coloro che sono infetti dalla malattia cercano immediatamente l'aiuto come impulso umano naturale che provoca infezioni indesiderate. Quelli infetti oltre la fase del tessuto cicatriziale tentano attivamente e aggressivamente di infettare chiunque si avvicini a loro all'interno di un'area indefinita. È stato stabilito che se un infetto è in grado di vedere e osservare un non infetto, procederà verso di loro. Se l'infezione ha perso la capacità visiva, un raggio di circa 30 metri è considerato sicuro. L'osservazione degli insediamenti infetti di SCP-610 è stata stabilita usando metodi artificiali come i robot remoti. I dati restituiti da queste osservazioni accoppiati con la natura apertamente aggressiva dell'infetto per tentare di diffondere SCP-610 hanno portato alla classificazione di Keter, tuttavia fintanto che nulla è permesso di entrare o uscire dalle aree infette, è considerata una minaccia neutralizzata. Di preoccupazione sono le aree cavernose al di sotto degli insediamenti infetti scoperti durante l'esplorazione e sono in corso tentativi di portare il personale di ricerca in queste aree.__TOC__ SCP - 632 Elemento#: SCP-632 Classe Oggetto: Euclid Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-632 deve essere contenuto in una Unità di Contenimento Biologico, rinfrescata sotto i 2 C° costantemente. Qualsiasi membro del personale che interagisce o usa SCP-632 per esperimenti deve indossare una tuta a rischio biologico rilasciata dalla Fondazione per evitare contaminazioni. Le tute usate devono essere poste in una sacca ermetica nella camera stagna e trasportate all’inceneritore immediatamente. Il personale deve fare rapporto ai ricercatori che supervisionano in caso di una sensazione rassomigliante il contatto di una ragnatela con la pelle mentre si è nell’unità di contenimento di SCP-632, e ogni membro sospetto di essere infetto deve inviare un campione del suo sangue per esami immediati. Personale infetto deve essere eliminato tramite iniezione letale prima che i sintomi psicologici si manifestino e i corpi inceneriti. In nessun caso il personale infetto deve essere eliminato tramite colpi d’arma da fuoco, specialmente sulla testa. Ogni membro deve fare relazione una volta ogni 24 ore. Casi non contenuti di SCP-632 devono essere eliminati sul luogo del ritrovamento con nitrogeno liquido e trasportati al Sito-██ in un contenitore ermetico. Descrizione: SCP-632 è una colonia di aracnidi precedentemente sconosciuta i cui esemplari crescono fino a 3 cm di diametro. Al momento, il loro numero è di ████. Gli SCP-632 sono insolitamente resistenti al calore, riuscendo a sopravvivere a temperature superiori agli 80 C°; comunque, sono effettivamente immobilizzati e contenuti a temperature inferiori ai 2 C°. Gli SCP-632 non sono anormali nel comportamento eccetto che tutti i membri della colonia sono femmine; fanno uso della partenogenesi per riprodursi. Quando attivo, SCP-632 secernerà un filo piumato dalle sue filiere e attaccherà le sue uova microscopiche (10-16 μm di diametro) su di essa. I filamenti sono virtualmente senza peso e saranno trasportati in giro da piccole correnti d’aria. A contatto con la pelle calda, le uova si schiuderanno in giovani SCP-632, il cui unico scopo è scavare e annidarsi nelle ghiandole sudoripare della pelle. Una volta all’interno del corpo, SCP-632 lascerà il tessuto esterno, scavando nei vasi sanguigni più vicini. Data la loro taglia minuta, ciò è raramente fatale o doloroso. Il secondo stadio dell’infezione avviene quando SCP-632 raggiunge il cervello. Lì, si propagano nei piccoli vasi sanguigni nella corteccia frontale e aumentano rapidamente la loro grandezza, vivendo sul tessuto cerebrale. La pressione sui vasi sanguigni causerà forti mal di testa nell’individuo infetto solo nell’area interessata. Ripetuti battiti sull’area interessata innescano un rilascio di endorfine da parte di SCP-632 alleviando il dolore. Questo porterà ad un rapido disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo, dove l’infetto è costretto ad applicare una forza contundente ripetuta sulla zona interessata, diventando più violento e forte nel caso il mal di testa peggiori. Alla fine, il cranio si fratturerà e ██-███ istanze di SCP-632 emergeranno dal cervello e dall’area debole del cranio. L’ospite infetto morirà in seguito alla perdita di sangue e materia cerebrale. Note Aggiuntive: SCP-632 è stato scoperto in ██████, Cina, dopo che le comunicazioni su un intero villaggio bastonato a morte sono giunte all’attenzione della polizia. La Fondazione fu avvertita dai suoi inviati locali, e gli Agenti ███████ e ██████████ furono spediti. Non avendo nessuna conoscenza preliminare dell’SCP, non sono stati adeguatamente protetti e entrambi sono deceduti alle infezioni di SCP-632, insieme alla pattuglia di polizia impegnata nelle indagini. Una intera Squadra di Contenimento Rischio Biologico è stata inviata e la diffusione di SCP-632 interrotta bruscamente. L’Agente ███████ è stato trovato vivo nel suo appartamento intento a sbattere continuamente la testa contro il muro in stato delirante. E’ stato prontamente sedato e contenuto, ma è riuscito a svegliarsi e ad entrare in possesso di un bisturi chirurgico, e CANCELLATI. Fortunatamente, la colonia è stata rapidamente messa sotto controllo. SCP - 643 Elemento #: SCP-643 Classe Elemento: Safe Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-643 va conservato in una cella frigorifera localizzata nel Sito-77 dell' Ala Sicura della SCP. La temperatura ambiente della stanza in cui SCP-643 è contenuto non deve mai superare i 10° C. Ogni circostanza in cui la temperatura risulti salire oltre questo limite è da considerare come una potenziale intrusione nella camera di contenimento. Descrizione: SCP-643 è un insieme di settantanove (79) cioccolatini. I componenti di SCP-643 non rivelano differenze estetiche dal normale cioccolato, e pesano in media fra i 100g ed i 160g. SCP-643 ha un punto di fusione decisamente più basso di quello del normale cioccolato, ed è stato osservato sciogliersi a temperature di poco inferiori ai 15° C. Se una qualunque porzione di SCP-643 passa allo stato liquido, le sue proprietà anomale si manifesteranno. Mentre è allo stato liquido, SCP-643 diventerà altamente mobile e si dirigerà velocemente verso la più vicina sostanza commestibile. Raggiunta la sostanza adatta, SCP-643 comincerà ad estendersi su di essa, coprendone la maggior massa possibile. Ogni sostanza coperta da SCP-643 comincerà ad emanare un odore forte ed allettante. Gli organismi che consumano SCP-643 diventano casi di SCP-643-1. I Soggetti SCP-643-1 possiedono la stessa desiderabilità gastronomica dei materiali commestibili coperti da SCP-643 (NB: I Soggetti SCP-643-1 non sono coperti da SCP-643, che è, infatti, digerito normalmente.) Ogni organismo che si trova di fronte un Soggetto SCP-643-1 o una sostanza coperta di SCP-643 cercherà immediatamente di consumarlo, senza tener conto di ogni sua precedente relazione con il soggetto o la sostanza. Chi consuma porzioni di SCP-643 o SCP-643-1 descrive l' esperienza come altamente piacevole. SCP-643 venne rinvenuto in un freezer situato in una pasticceria di Jacksonville, Florida, dove la polizia arrestò tre impiegati per atti di cannibalismo nei confronti di colleghi e clienti. Gli agenti incaricati del dipartimento di polizia locale notarono che il responsabile dell' incidente era SCP-643 e ne recuperarono 79 unità dalla pasticceria. I testimoni furono trattati con prodotti amnesici di Classe-C e SCP-643 venne classificato Safe il ██/██/1978. Addendum: Estratto dall' Intervista 643-A Intervistato: Soggetto di Classe D, #D-4312 Intervistatore: Dr. ████ D-4312 ha cercato di consumare D-1122 mentre questa era sotto l' effetto di SCP-643. Inizio registrazione. ELIMINATA Dr. ████: ...e perchè si è sentito costretto ad attaccarla? D-4312: Non potevo controllarmi, amico...Lei aveva un odore così buono, mi ricordava le cose che cucinava mia madre. Dr. ████: Non ha pensato che potesse essere sbagliato mangiare un altro umano? D-4312: L' avrei fatto, ma mi sentivo...diverso. Tipo, ho pensato che andava bene se ne mangiavo solo un pezzettino, perchè aveva un odore così buono...Ne volevo solo un assaggio. Dr. ████: Se "ne voleva solo un assaggio" perchè ha continuato a mangiare D-1122 anche dopo la sua morte? D-4312: Beh, quando l' ho assaggiata era così buona...Tipo, tutte le cose più buone insieme. Io ne volevo semplicemente ancora...e ancora...e ancora...e ancora... (D-4312 continua a ripetere queste parole per circa ██ minuti.) Fine registrazione. SCP - 661 Oggetto #: SCP-661 Classe dell' Oggetto: Safe Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-661 è contenuto in una cella di contenimento standard misurante 6x8 metri al ███-██. L'approvigionamento standard di contenimento per esseri umani garantisce a SCP-661 l'accesso a un letto, un gabinetto e un lavandino con uno specchio, contenuti nella cella di contenimento. La cella è mantenuta a una temperatura standard di 20°, secondo le richieste di SCP-661. Qualsiasi altra richiesta deve essere approvata da un membro dello staff di grado avanzato. Le guardie assegnate a SCP-661 devono indossare protezioni auricolari in grado di neutralizzare qualunque suono e di generare rumore bianco. In passato era permesso l'uso di guardie la cui sordità era stata garantita dallo staff medico della Fondazione; tuttavia oggi questa pratica non è consentita. Le telecamere di sicurezza che monitorano SCP-661 devono avere la registrazione audio disattivata. Nel caso un membro del personale venga a contatto con SCP-661 senza indossare protezioni auricolari è necessario un accertamento per verificare che non sia stato influenzato dalle abilità di SCP-661. Se vi è incertezza riguardo alla sua possibile influenza deve essere soggetto di una quarantena di 24 ore prima della reintegrazione. Il ciclo di quarantena e reintegrazione deve continuare fino a quando lo staff vigilante non sia in grado di confermare che l'influenza di SCP-661 è diminuita o svanita. Anche il personale con il compito di analizzare le registrazioni audio deve essere valutato allo stesso modo. SCP-661 deve essere nutrito tre volte al giorno con il cibo proveniente dalla mensa a ███-██,e deve essere provvisto con liquidi potabili sei volte al giorno. Il soggetto preferisce bevande aromatizzate all'acqua: queste possono essergli date con la promessa di buona condotta. Questo privilegio sarà revocato se il soggetto causerà qualunque problema alla fondazione SCP. Descrizione: '''SCP-661 è un uomo caucasico di ██ anni. Test clinici hanno dimostrato che il soggetto è in sovrappeso e non nel miglior stato di salute; tuttavia non presenta problemi gravi. Un esame deve essere effettuato annualmente per verificare il suo stato di salute. Il carattere di SCP-661 è stato spesso descritto come insensibile ed esigente, mentre la valutazione psicologica della Fondazione ha determinato che è caratterizzato principalmente da un pessimo carattere, che è andato peggiorando a partire dal suo contenimento in 199█. Test dimostrano che SCP-661 ha il potere di indurre gli altri a volere ciò di cui egli parla. Le cavie hanno descritto l'effetto della sua voce come una continua, debole compulsione, che rimane nei pensieri di chi incontra SCP-661 fino a una settimana dopo l'incontro. Questa debole "costrizione" non è sufficientemente potente per le cavie tanto da metterle in una situazione di rischio spropositato al fine di acquisire un oggetto, ma quando trovano un opportunità, come nel passare accanto a un negozio che vende qualcosa desiderato da SCP-661, sentiranno un impulso inconscio che li spinge a comprarlo. Questo potere è più efficace con oggetti materiali, ma è stato visto funzionare anche con concetti astratti. E' da notare che il soggetto deve conoscere la stessa lingua di SCP-661 per essere condizionato dalla sua abilità. Quando SCP-661 è stato scoperto lavorava come agente di marketing in ██████ ███,usando la sua voce in radio e nelle pubblicità. Diventò noto presso la Fondazione dopo essere divenuto famoso per aver fatto scommesse sul persuadere chiunque a fare quello che vuole; data la sua enorme percentuale di successo fu posto sotto sorveglianza della Fondazione. Dopo che un agente sotto copertura registrò e dimostrò i suoi poteri fu effettuato il contenimento. La sua scomparsa è stata coperta con una semplice storia riguardo a un incidente su uno yacht. '''Addendum 661-1: Nonostante prima si affermasse il contrario è stato dimostrato che SCP-661 è pienamente consapevole dei suoi poteri. Pur essendo improbabile che sia una diretta minaccia per il personale della Fondazione, è autorizzata l'esecuzione del soggetto in caso di evasione, date le conseguenze per la sicurezza nel caso torni nella civiltà. SCP-661 non sembra possedere altri poteri oltre a quelli della sua voce, quindi può essere fermato con le procedure standard. Addendum 661-2: Registro dei test. Test 661-0: D-606955 esposto a un messaggio pubblicitario per la marca di robot da cucina ██████ registrato da SCP-661 Risultato: D-606955 ha espresso il desiderio di comprare il robot, nonostante non avesse alcun interesse per la cucina. Alla richiesta di dare una spiegazione ha affermato che gli sembrava un buon affare, e che poteva essere un regalo per sua madre. Test 661-1: E' stato chiesto gentilmente al soggetto di dimostrare i poteri della persuasione. Risultato: Il soggetto ha affermato di non avere alcuna conoscenza riguardo ai suddetti poteri e ha preteso il suo avvocato. Test 661-2: E' stato ordinato al soggetto di dimostrare i suoi poteri. Risultato: Il soggetto si è rifiutato un altra volta di provare i suoi poteri. Il ricercatore ha insistito e il soggetto ha detto: "Tu non vuoi tenermi qui, tu non vuoi fare esperimenti su di me". Il ricercatore ha chiesto la fine dell'esperimento e ha suggerito di liberare SCP-661. E' stato perciò assegnato a un altra unità. Test 661-3: D-965215 è stato introdotto nella cella di SCP-661. D-965215, con un passato da criminale violento, è stato ordinato di costringere SCP-661 a dimostrare i suoi poteri con ogni mezzo. Risultato: Dopo un dialogo tra i due che è stato descritto dai ricercatori come "violento", D-965215 ha attaccato SCP-661. SCP-661 ha detto: "Tu non vuoi attaccarmi". D-965215 ha immediatamente interrotto l'attacco ed è stato portato via dalla cella. Test 661-4: D-161709 è stato ordinato di attaccare SCP-661 o andare incontro all'esecuzione. Risultato: In seguito all'inizio dell'attacco da parte di D-161709, SCP-661 ha detto:" Tu non mi vuoi fare male". D-161709 ha continuato l'attacco. Registri audio e video mostrano che D-161709 era profondamente sconvolto e insisteva chiedendo scusa a SCP-661 poichè non voleva essere terminato. A questo punto SCP-661 ha detto: "Tu vuoi morire"; D-161709 ha interrotto l'assalto e ha cercato di fuggire dalla cella attaccando la guardia alla porta; è stato perciò terminato. Test 661-5: D-313217 è stato ordinato di attaccare SCP-661 o andare incontro all'esecuzione. D-313217 non è in grado di comprendere o parlare inglese. Risultato: SCP-661 ha usato varie frasi e ordini per tentare di fermare l'aggressione, fallendo. L'attacco è andato avanti per 4 minuti, dopo i quali D-313217 è stato contenuto. Alla fine di questo test SCP-661 era visibilmente sconvolto. Ogni esperimento è sospeso fino a nuovo avviso. Addendum 661-3: 'Richieste da parte di SCP-661. -"Liberatemi" (Respinto) -"No, seriamente. Liberatemi." (Respinto) -"Non è affatto divertente. Liberatemi!" (Respinto) -"Chiedo di essere liberato! Sono un cittadino degli Stati Uniti! Non potete farmi questo!" (Respinto) -Una (1) scatola di sigari cubani "Havana Special Edition" ($2,012) (Respinto) -Una (1) scatola di sigari "Miami Coast" ($299) (Respinto) -Una (1) scatola di "qualsiasi sigaro di merda" cit. (Respinto) -Una (1) scatola di sigarette (Respinto) -Una (1) scatola di nicotina da masticare (Accolto) ''~ Seriamente, gente. Anche se è divertente guardarlo supplicare, la dipendenza non è roba da poco. -Dr ██████ -Un computer con accesso a internet (Respinto) -Un computer (Respinto) -Televisione con cavo (Respinto) -Televisione in grado di riprodurre registrazioni analogiche o digitali. (Respinto) -Libri scritti dal momento del contenimento (Respinto) -Libri pubblicati prima del contenimento (Accolto) ~ Gli essere umani hanno bisogno di intrattenimento per non impazzire. - Dr. ██████ -Un lettore CD (Accolto)'' ~ Almeno dategli un lettore CD senza una funzione di registrazione audio. -Dr. ██████'' -Materiale da scrittura e della carta (Respinto) ~ -C'è il rischio che usi il suo potere attraverso lo scritto. Questo non è stato ancora messo in atto, ma potrebbe essere tra i poteri del soggetto. Dr. ██████. Addendum: - Non c'è alcuna prova o ragione per credere che SCP-661 possa usare il suo potere attraverso lo scritto. Tuttavia, questa richiesta non verrà accolta per motivi di sicurezza. Agente ██████. Dato il numero di richieste non ancora accolte, il Dr. ██████ è stato costretto a farsi aiutare da altro personale nel gestire le richieste di SCP-661.' Richieste non elaborate dal Dr. ██████: -Una (1) giacca di pelle. (Respinto. Il soggetto è stato invece costretto alla camicia di forza.) -"Taco" (Respinto. Al soggetto è stato dato del burrito.) -Un (1) CD "The Best of Led Zeppelin" (Respinto. Al soggetto è stato dato un CD dei The Monkees.) -"█████.C'è una puzza di █████ qui. Aprite una ███████ di finestra o qualcosa del genere." (Respinto. L'ufficiale ██████ ha "liberato" flatulenze nella cella.) -"Un po' di sole" (Respinto. L'ufficiale ██████ ha puntato una torcia sulla faccia del soggetto per 10 minuti.) -Un (1) cheeseburger al bacon da Wendy's (Respinto. Al soggetto è stato dato un hamburger di soia.) -Un (1) paio di occhiali da sole di marca Aviator (Respinto. Le luci nella cella sono state spente.) -Una (1) bevanda gassata di marca Pepsi (Respinto. Al soggetto è stata data una lattina di "Coca-Cola" come valido sostituto. Una volta ripresosi dalla commozione cerebrale, il Dr. ██████ è stato riassegnato a una SCP non senziente.) Ragazzi, seriamente. Anche se SCP-661 è '' scortese e insensibile è comunque senziente e dovrebbe ricevere un minimo di rispetto. Non mi interessa cosa fa, eventi come quelli riportati sopra non saranno più tollerati. -Dr. ███████. '' SCP - 662 Elemento: SCP-662 Classe dell'Oggetto: Safe Speciali Procedure di Contenimento: SCP-662 deve essere tenuto nella sua cassa rivestita di tessuto rosso e conservato nel Deposito di Stoccaggio di Alto Valore 23C locato a ███████ quando non viene utilizzato per test o altre attività appropriate. L'oggetto in sé è sicuro da maneggiare, e non pone alcuna minaccia conosciuta, ache se gli effetti generati possono essere considerati di grande valore e potenza variabile a seconda di come viene utilizzato l'SCP. Descrizione: SCP-662 è un piccolo campanello d'argento, alto 4 cm e con 2 cm di circonferenza. Al campanello manca il batacchio. Nell'interno della campana, un'iscrizione è stata incisa nell'argento, e legge: "Per Sempre Mia – S.J.W." La campana è sensibile ai danni; comunque data la sua natura sicura, la distruzione non è stata ritenuta necessaria. Essendo costituita di puro argento, richiede una lucidatura regolare per rimanere immacolata. Quando la campana viene scossa come per suonarla, un leggero rintocco può essere sentito (anche se questo non proviene dalla campana). Un basso maggiordomo Caucasico ben vestito di auto-proclamata nazionalità Inglese, che si fa chiamare Mr. Deeds, apparirà nell'area più vicina non il linea con il campo visivo, solitamente da dietro un angolo. Mr. Deeds si rivolgerà a colui che ha suonato la campana con il suo proprio titolo e cognome, e chiederà cosa egli desideri. La sua conoscenza dei cognomi e dei titoli degli individui è un mistero, come egli stesso dichiara. Per favore vedere il log 662-L1 per ulteriori dettagli. La maggior parte delle richieste ragionevoli poste a Mr. Deeds risulterà nella loro soddisfazione. Ad ogni modo, vi sono limiti a ciò che può fare. Non è capace di procurare oggetti particolarmente complessi come macchine sportive, case di lusso, o jet personali. Se viene autorizzato a lasciare il campo visivo e ritorna, è capace di procurare oggetti più piccoli e meno complessi come un sandwich al prosciutto, un bicchiere di tè ghiacciato, o anche oggetti più lussuosi come caviale o un lingotto d'oro. Un elenco di oggetti importanti che il maggiordomo è stato finora in grado di procurare a coloro che hanno suonato la campana può essere trovato nell'Addendum 662-A1. Mr. Deeds può inoltre svolgere compiti umili, come lavare veicoli, preparare del cibo, e lavare i bagni. Se una richiesta viene ritenuta irragionevole o impossibile dal maggiordomo, lui dirà gentilmente ciò al suonatore, e offrirà un'alternativa se ce ne sarà una. Il maggiordomo non è immune alle azioni dannose compiute contro di lui, quando dentro il campo visivo. È stato ucciso o ferito in più test, e rimarrà morto o ferito fino a che non sarà fuori dal campo visivo. Al ritorno con un suono della campana, tutte le ferite precedenti saranno sparite e lui sarà curato e ben vestito con la sua uniforme, e pronto per la prossima richiesta. Una spiegazione più accurata delle mansioni che può svolgere e dei limiti a cui può essere sottoposto può essere trovata nel log dell'intervista di cui sopra 662-L1. AI log dei test delle sue abilità di guarirsi,e quelli delle proprietà della campana, può avere accesso qualsiasi membro del personale di Livello 2 o superiore. Tutti i tentativi di cogliere la "sparizione" di Mr. Deeds sono falliti, siccome l'attrezzatura fallirà o lui troverà un luogo adatto inosservato. Addendum 662-A1: Oggetti e Compiti Richiesti e risultati Oggetti: -Ogni tipo immaginabile di sandwich. La carne umana è stata richiesta come pasto ed è stata educatamente negata. -Bevande, di quasi ogni tipo. Come con i sandwich, il sangue umano è stato richiesto e negato. Il sangue di maiale, invece, è stato servito con rapidità, ancora caldo. -Un lingotto di oro puro al 99.98% (Mr. Deeds ha procurato un lingotto di oro puro al 99.14%, e si è scusato per non essere stato capace di fornire la purezza richiesta. -Un lingotto di argento puro al 99.24%. -Una bomba nucleare (educatamente negata). -Una granata a mano di moderna qualità delle Forze Armate Statunitensi, che ha funzionato come previsto in fase di test. -Una Corvette cabriolet blu del 1963 (educatamente negata). -Il gioco da tavola Monopoli, a cui Mr. Deeds ha vinto al primo turno. -Un uovo Fabergé (educatamente negato). -SCP-███ (educatamente negato). -Un bouquet di rose rosse fresche. -Un bouquet di "ternbusty" selvatici (educatamente negato; i "ternbusty" non è un in realtà un tipo esistente di fiori). Compiti: -Lavare la macchina del Dr. Mirth: Eseguita quasi alla perfezione. -Lavare i piatti accumulati in un giorno intero di pasti della mensa della caffetteria del livello ██ del █████████: Eseguito, con standard molto più alti del normale. -Tagliare i capelli del Dr. Mirth: Eseguito, ma è venuto fuori che Mr. Deeds non è in effetti un barbiere molto bravo. -Fare il bucato al Dr. Mirth: Eseguito, e i vestiti furono trovati "adattarsi meglio" nelle opinioni del Dr. Mirth. -Assassinare Osama bin Laden: Educatamente negato: Mr. Deeds dichiarò che bin Laden era troppo ben sorvegliato e trincerato, ma non ha potuto o non ha voluto fornire ulteriori dettagli. -Assassinare un individuo di Classe-D nella camera affianco: Eseguito con feroce precisione utilizzando un coltello Buck nella gola. //Nota: Ulteriori test che includano effetti personali del Dr. Mirth sono proibiti senza l'approvazione di un sovraintendente di Livello O5. Sei stato avvisato, Dr. Mirth. - O5-█. Log Intervista 662-L1 Rapporto dell'Acquisizione: SCP-662 fu scoperto in possesso di un ladro da piccoli furti e di tombe a █████, ██, USA. Il ladro era in procinto di vendere SCP-662 in un banco dei pegni nella detta città quando la campana fu accidentalmente "suonata" dal commesso del banco dei pegni. Mr. Deeds apparve dall'area di stoccaggio dietro il banco e prontamente si rivolse al commesso. Credendo di star per essere derubato dai due uomini, il commesso reagì eccessivamente e riuscì a prendere un fucile a canne mozze da sotto il banco. Mr. Deeds fu ferito a morte dal commesso e morì sulla scena. Il ladro fuggì, ma fu arrestato dagli agenti della Fondazione dopo una settimana di ricerche nei dintorni della città. Sotto interrogatorio, il ladro rivelò di aver trovato la campana nella sua scatola dentro la tomba di ██████████ ████████, locata nella periferia della suddetta città. Quindi fu affidato per l'assegnazione a personale di Classe-D e morì successivamente durante un test con SCP-███. La campana non è entrata sotto competenza della Fondazione fino a dopo il delitto e il successivo trasporto del corpo di Mr. Deeds all'obitorio locale. Dopo la scomparsa del corpo dall'obitorio, un agente fu inviato a investigare il possibile focolaio di SCP-███ o altre sconosciute cause sconosciute di rigenerazioni necrotiche. Mr. Deeds riapparve nella stanza di Stoccaggio e Mantenimento di Oggetti e File della polizia locale dopo che la campanella fu maneggiata dal Sergente █████. Fu rapidamente arrestato e l'Agente ███████ lo prese in custodia tre ore dopo la riapparizione sotto le spoglie di un agente dell'FBI. Quando l'ammanettato Mr. Deeds scomparve ancora una volta, l'agente intuì che la campanella poteva avere qualcosa a che fare con la serie di incidenti, e dopo l'acquisizione e la dimostrazione delle sue tesi da parte dei test, portò la campanella a ███████ per ulteriori test. L'Agente ███████ si aggiudicò una "Pacca sulla Spalla" ufficiale della Fondazione targa per la sua gestione della vicenda e la mancanza di interesse personale una volta scoperto ciò che la campanella e Mr. Deeds erano in grado di fare. SCP - 666 Elemento #: SCP-666 Classe dell’Oggetto: Euclid Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-666 deve essere contenuto in un caveau chiuso e monitorato costantemente nel Sito-73 nelle montagne tibetane. Le guardie devono essere sostituite settimanalmente e devono passare un test anti-droga e anti-alcol prima di essere assegnate al loro posto. SCP-666 è accessibile solo da: personale di Classe-D e approvato dai precedenti test o da ricercatori della Fondazione di livello 4 o maggiore. Qualora un membro del personale non di Classe-D entrasse in SCP-666, anche se dimostrato il risultato negativo dei test sulla dipendenza, dovrà essere costantemente sorvegliato da una delle guardie. Se dovesse mostrare qualsiasi segno di assuefazione da parte di SCP-666, dovrà essere rimosso immediatamente. Descrizione: SCP-666 è una yurta tibetana di medie dimensioni fatta di rami di legno legati e rivestita di pelle di yak. Il soffitto interno è di 2.44 metri in altezza, invece la base, di forma circolare ha 9.41 metri di diametro. L’interno della yurta appare grezzo come l’esterno alla maggior parte degli osservatori, con un pavimento sporco; i rami di legno che compongono il telaio della yurta sono avvolti nella pelliccia di coniglio e legati con strisce di pelle di yak. Periodicamente, SCP-666 cambierà la sua posizione all’interno dell’area in cui è contenuto; questo accadrà solo quando non è sotto diretta osservazione, ma osservando la yurta dalle telecamere, sembra che un'entità sconosciuta la sollevi, cambiandola di posizione. Fino ad oggi, nessun tentativo di fuga è stato registrato. SCP-666 è stato scoperto nel 1973 da alcuni Agenti della Fondazione che stavano indagando riguardo delle segnalazioni da parte di alcune persone scomparse che, ritornate dalle regioni di montagna, davano simili spiegazioni: cercando un riparo durante le intemperie, gli individui incappavano apparentemente per pura casualità in SCP-666. Dopo aver provato a ricreare condizioni simili, la squadra esplorativa è stata in grado di scoprire la yurta. Dei tre operatori presenti, non hanno subito effetti negativi. Il terzo è stato colpito da torpore con forti allucinazioni, continuando a mormorare frasi senza senso. Al momento del recupero della squadra, la yurta è stata portata al Sito-73 per ulteriori ricerche. Quando un individuo senza precedenti dipendenze significative entra nella yurta, essa rimane indifferente e sembra non avere alcun effetto. Il personale di Classe-D senza alcuna dipendenza da alcol o prolungato abuso di narcotici, è stato in grado di sedersi dentro la yurta per giorni se provvisto di corretta alimentazione, riportando una maggior intensità cerebrale durante i sogni. Gli individui che hanno abusato in passato di sostanze stupefacenti, invece, sperimenteranno degli effetti allucinogeni quando saranno dentro la struttura. In tutti i casi, i soggetti riferiscono di aver ricordato e provato le sensazioni di quando la loro dipendenza era all’apice dell’intensità e di essersi ritrovati in luoghi a loro familiari. Finora, ci sono state segnalazioni su un bagno di un nightclub, un furgoncino Volkswagen del 1973, un vicolo sporco, il REDATTO Casinò di Las Vegas, etc. Un soggetto ha dichiarato di essersi trovato in un appartamento sporco con una prostituta chiamata “Chloe” con la quale frequentemente abusava di droghe; un altro soggetto afferma di essersi trovato nella sua stessa stanza da letto, con una configurazione del computer molto più compilicata di quella da lui posseduta da prima del suo arresto per la distribuzione di materiale pedopornografico. Durante queste allucinazioni, i soggetti riferiscono di essersi confrontati con un individuo, indicato come SCP-666-1, la cui descrizione varia notevolmente da persona a persona, senza una comunanza di razza, sesso o d'aspetto, oltre ad essere "tipica" date le circostanze. SCP-666-1 spinge i soggetti verso le loro dipendenze, anche se all’inizio avranno un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo. Col passare del tempo, il soggetto è sempre più incoraggiato a riprendere la dipendenza, ma contemporaneamente gli viene intimato di smettere. Se il soggetto dimostrasse rimorso o un forte desiderio di disintossicarsi/ rinunciare alle proprie dipendenze, SCP-666-1 adotterà un approccio più amichevole e sincero, continuando con le allucinazioni di tentazione/scoraggiamento sul soggetto; approssimativamente, al 94% dei soggetti che hanno sperimentato questa forma di allucinazione, è stata diagnosticata la completa rimozione della dipendenza psicologica. Nonostante ciò, i sintomi di dipendenza fisica continueranno a persistere seguendo il ciclo naturale di disintossicazione/ astinenza. Se il soggetto cede alle tentazioni di SCP-666-1, l’entità diverrà incredibilmente ostile. Non c’è nessun tempo prestabilito, ma se non controllato, SCP-666-1 assalirà il soggetto, portandolo ad un’estrema overdose. Se il soggetto non viene portato forzatamente fuori da SCP-666, morirà; la causa della morte sarà tipica della sua dipendenza: un alcolizzato subirà un’estrema insufficienza renale, un consumatore di cocaina morirà di aritmia cardiaca, un soggetto dipendente dai videogiochi o dalla tv, subirà una forte atrofìa muscolare e problemi cardiaci legati ad una vita sedentaria, etc. Finora, non ci sono chiare spiegazioni su chi è destinato a soccombere o no a SCP-666-1; le ipotesi in corso affermano che dipende tutto dalla convinzione e dalla loro forza di volontà. Tutti i tentativi di intervistare SCP-666-1 sono falliti, l’entità si rifiuta di rispondere o cambia argomento. L’unica dichiarazione che rivelò qualcosa della sua natura fu un’unica frase “Noi non siamo importanti, questo riguarda te”. Questo indica che ci sono molteplici entità legate a SCP-666 o che ci siano altre manifestazioni della stessa nel mondo. Le indagini sono ancora in corso e ogni volta sorgono storie simili, se si venisse a conoscenza dell’esistenza di un’altra manifestazione di SCP-666, dovrà essere immediatamente trasferito al Sito-73. Note aggiuntive su SCP-666 - 1: Storie molto simili provengono da alcune aree remote a nord del Canada, descrivendo una “capanna Wendigo”; sebbene non confermate, le loro caratteristiche simili potrebbero ricondurre ad una manifestazione di SCP-666. Note aggiuntive su SCP-666 - 2: L’intervista registrata con il Soggetto-Tester D-14390, riguarda l’esperienza vissuta all’interno di SCP-666 (solo audio). Intervista 666-13 Intervistatore: Dr.Lanis Soggetto intervistato: D-14390 Data: 17/04/19██ Dr.L: Soggetto D-14390, come si sente? D-14390: Eh, non male doc, non male. Voglio fare un altro pisolino nella tenda. Dr.L: Bene, è quello di cui parleremo. Per favore, descriva la sua esperienza dentro SCP-666. D-14390: Heh, tranquillo doc. Vede, ho fatto come lei mi ha chiesto, ho fatto quattro passi e poi mi sono seduto. La prossima cosa che so è che mi sono ritrovato in un cesso di bar delle mie parti in REDATTO, con quell'adorabile troietta di Chloe. Dr.L: “Chloe”? D-14390: Oh si, era costosa e non la migliore del sud di Kennedy, ma aveva dei buoni agganci. Non c’era una volta che non ci incotravamo senza sballarci insieme. #Nota: “Chloe” era il nome da lavoro della prostituta con cui stava D-14390 al momento del suo arresto. Dr.L: Molto bene, per favore mi descriva lo scenario. D-14390: Ecco, era il suo appartamento, capisce? Un po’ squallido, un po’ disordinato perchè lei non puliva da un paio di settimane, ma non ero lì per lo scenario, sa? Così ho posato i miei soldi sul tavolo in salotto e noi siamo andati in camera da letto. Mi sono fatto con lei, usando il mio ago personale ovviamente e dopo abbiamo iniziato a darci dentro. Voglio dire, abbiamo fatto qualsiasi cosa che abbia mai visto la luce del sole e anche un paio di cose che la luce del sole non l'hanno mai manco vista! Conosceva posizioni a me sconosciute e aveva droghe di cui non ho mai sentito il nome. A circa metà mi serviva una svegliata, così mi sono fatto due righe di colombiana sul suo culo e- Dr.L: Credo sia abbastanza, D-14390. Per amore della brevità, mantenga la sua testimonianza nei limiti di SCP-666-1. D-14390: Su che? Dr.L: Sulla.. Persona, che ti ha tentato nelle allucinazioni. D-14390: Oh, capisco! Praticamente ogni tanto mi offriva quell’oppio di merda. Diceva che l’aveva preso da un cinese. E’ stata tutto il tempo a dire cose divertenti, come quelli, come si chiamano, quei commenti personali col doppio senso? Dr.L: Complimenti ambigui. D-14390: Si, una roba del genere. Comunque, ogni tanto faccio un tiro di quell’oppio, mi sento mollo, ma lei continua fissarmi, capisce? Così le chiedo il motivo di quel continuo fissare ma lei al posto di rispondere mi trascina via e mi da un pugno in faccia! Non capisco come quella fragile rottinculo di una puttana fosse così forte, manco Tyson dio santo. Dopodichè comincia ad urlarmi contro, dicendo che sono un debole e patetico, solo per infierire, ha presente? Lurida cagna. Così la prendo a calci sul petto, ed è li che tutto diventa strano. Successivamente mi butta a terra e mi stringe le braccia intorno al collo. Vedo i suo occhi gonfiarsi iniettati di sangue, cazzo. Sento le unghie scavare nella mia carne e in un attimo doc, mi spara della cazzo di roba in corpo. Dr.L: Stai dicendo che SCP-666-1 ti ha iniettato dell’eroina dalle sue unghie? D-14390: Non sono sicuro di cosa si trattasse, ma bruciava e mi piaceva allo stesso tempo. E non erano più delle semplici unghie, non più, adesso erano come dei grossi artigli da gatto, ha presente doc? Lei continua ad urlarmi contro e nel frattempo la sua bocca comincia ad ingrandirsi, sempre di più, sempre più grande. Ed è lì che mi rendo conto che vuole mangiarmi la testa! Rincoglionito per com’ero mi sono comunque cagato sotto per quella roba spaventosa ed ho cominciato ad urlare. Dr.L: E proprio in quel momento la guardia ti a tirato fuori dalla tenda, giusto? D-14390: Esatto. Non ero andato fuori di testa solo nel sogno.. Era una roba strana.. Poco dopo che la guardia mi ha tirato fuori, ho sentito la voce di Chloe, bassa e cupa dire “Non puoi fermarti” Dr.L: Grazie, D-14390. Ho soltanto un’ultima domanda: dopo tutto questo, mi hai detto che vuoi tornare nella tenda, perchè? D-14390: Beh, è semplice no? *breve risata* Lei era spaventosa e tutto ma..Amico non sono mai stato così sballato in vita mia. E con la merda che c'è in questo posto, ho pensato che non rimarrò tanto a lungo in questo mondo. Quindi meglio uscirne con un sorriso, no? #Nota: Dopo l’intervista, D-14390 si è offerto volontario per altri test su SCP-666, dopo aver convinto finalmente il Dottor Lanis; D-14390 dopo essere entrato nello stato allucinogeno, ha impiegato circa 3 secondi prima di cominciare ad urlare e dopo neanche un minuto, è deceduto di arresto cardiaco. SCP - 670 Elemento#: SCP-670 Classe Elemento: '''Safe '''Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: L'unità familiare denominata SCP-670 è attualmente contenuta nel Settore 25, situato a ███████, Inghilterra. I membri di SCP-670 devono essere contenuti in una cella di condivisione e detenzione, (12m x 6m) osservati tramite la video sorveglianza. La cella deve contenere quattro (4) letti, un bagno e una finestra d'osservazione. Tutto il personale che accede all'area di contenimento SCP-670 deve essere perquisito in presenza accendini, fiammiferi, e altre fonti che causino incendi. SCP-670 deve essere dotato di quarantacinque (45) centimetri di cotone, venticinque (25) centimetri di seta, venticinque (25) centimetri di poliestere, quindici (15) centimetri di rayon, e dodici (12 ) centimetri di corda ogni mese. Tutti gli oggetti creati dai membri del SCP-670 che potrebbero essere utilizzati come arma devono essere immediatamente rimossi dalla zona di contenimento. Descrizione: SCP-670 è composta da circa quattro individui umanoidi, SCP-670-1, SCP-670-2, SCP-670-3, e SCP-670-4, denominati come 'La Famiglia Cotton'. SCP-670-1 e SCP-670-2 sembrano essere il 'padre' e la 'madre' della famiglia, a giudicare dalla loro altezza e commenti nelle interviste, mentre SCP-670-3 e SCP-670-4 sono i 'figli'. I membri del SCP-670 possiedono un sottile strato esterno di 'pelle' in argilla indurita, mostrando i segni di deterioramento causati da un lungo periodo di tempo. I loro organi, la loro carne e il sistema nervoso sono composti interamente di diversi tipi di fili. La maggior parte è di cotone, ma sono presenti gran quantità di seta e poliestere. Si notano piccole quantità di nylon e rayon negli organi interni. Lo scheletro è composto di corde intrecciate in una forma adatta al loro corpo e le loro dita sembrano aghi da cucire arrugginiti. I membri della SCP-670 dimostrano un'avanzata capacità nel creare oggetti con i fili, usando le loro dita sono capaci di creare oggetti complessi, come alimenti adatti o arredamento, in un breve lasso di tempo. Oggetti notevoli creati dai membri di SCP-670 sono: Una(1) bicicletta (funzionante) Un (1) televisore (non funzionante) Un (1) orologio (funzionante) Un (1) pollo arrosto (consumato dai membri della SCP-670) Un (1) ritratto di famiglia dettagliata Un (1) pugnale (leggi l'intervista 670-1-1) I membri della SCP-670 si infastidiscono quando utilizzano oggetti non composti di filo, come le sedie di plastica o attrezzi per scrivere. La ragione di questo comportamento è attualmente sconosciuto, e i membri della SCP-670 si rifiutano di rivelarne il motivo. La SCP-670 fu scoperta nella foresta di ████████, vicino ██████████, quando un gruppo di escursionisti ha riferito di aver trovato 'una casa fatta di corda' nella foresta. Gli agenti sono stati inviati sul luogo ad indagare e trovarono la SCP-670. Gli agenti inniettarono agli escursionisti un farmaco di Classe-A che causa amnesia e la SCP-670 fu trasportato nell'area di contenimento senza incidenti. Intervistato: SCP-670-1 Intervistatore: Dr. ███████ Avvertenza: Intorno alle ██:██ il ██/██/20██, SCP-670-1 ha costruito un pugnale usando la razione di tessuto mensile della famiglia. Il pugnale è stato sequestrato e SCP-670-1 è stato interrogato. ________________________________________________________________________________________ ( SCP-670-1 viene scortato dalla sicurezza) Dr. ███████ : Salve SCP-670-1, prego siediti. SCP-670-1 : (Guarda il materiale della sedia) Non avete altri tipi di sedie? Dr. ███████ : Ho paura di no. SCP-670-1 : Posso rimanere alzato? Dr. ███████ : No. (SCP-670-1 si siede) SCP-670-1 : Quindi, um, perchè sono qui? Dr. ███████ : So che hai costruito un pugnale questa mattina. Per quale motivo ( SCP-670-1 si sente confuso) SCP-670-1 : Non vedo qual... Oh! Oh mio Dio, no! Io non sono una persona violenta. Dr. ███████ : Vedo. Comunque, se non avevi intenzione di scappare, perchè lo hai costruito? SCP-670-1 : Ratti. Dr. ███████ : Come scusa? SCP-670-1 : Vede, ho sentito degli squittii qualche notte fa e quindi ho pensato di costruire il pugnale per sbarazzarmene. Sa, i ratti diffondono malattie. Dr. ███████ : Okay... Bene, mentre sei qui SCP-670-1 vorrei farti alcune domande. SCP-670-1 : Farò del mio meglio, signore. Dr. ███████ Puoi dirmi dove e quando sei nato? SCP-670-1 : ██████████, 18██, signore. Dr. ███████ : Hai parenti? SCP-670-1 : Si, i miei due bambini, Alfie e Elizabeth. Dr. ███████ : Intendo genitori. SCP-670-1 : Ah lei intende Nonno Cotton. Dr. ███████ : Puoi dirmi di più su ''Nonno Cotton, SCP-670-1 ?'' SCP-670-1 : Beh, lui era una persona gentile, bravo con le mani ... Vede, non ricordo molto di lui. E' morto da poco. Grande uomo, comunque. Dr. ███████ : Bene. Puoi dirmi come hai conosciuto tua moglie? SCP-670-1 : ( Si sente a disagio) Non ricordo precisamente. E' stato tempo fa. Dr. ███████ Bene. E' tutto per ora. SCP-670-1 per favore ritorna alla tua area di contenimento. Non tollereremo di nuovo le armi. SCP-670-1 : Mi scusi signore. Mi scusi... SCP - 682 ' Elemento #': SCP-682 Classe dell'Oggetto: Keter Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-682 deve essere distrutto il prima possibile. Ad oggi, nessuno strumento a disposizione dei team SCP si è dimostrato in grado di distruggere SCP-682, riuscendo solo a causargli enormi danni fisici. SCP-682 deve essere contenuto in una camera di dimensioni 5m x 5m x 5m, rivestita in tutte le superfici interne con 25 cm di accaio resistente all'acido. La camera di contenimento deve essere riempita con acido cloridrico fino al punto in cui SCP-682 non è completamente sommerso e incapacitato. Qualsiasi tentativo di SCP-682 di muoversi, parlare o violare il contenimento deve essere affrontato immediatamente e con massimo pregiudizio, utilizzando tutti i mezzi possibili. Al personale è proibito parlare con SCP-682, in modo da non provocargli reazioni di rabbia. Tutto il personale non autorizzato che provi a comunicare con SCP-682 dovrà essere immobilizzato e rimosso con la forza. A causa dei suoi frequenti tentativi di violare il contenimento, le difficoltà nel controllarlo e incapacitarlo e l'alto rischio posto alla Segretezza della Fondazione, SCP-682 deve essere contenuto nel sito REDATTO. La Fondazione userà al meglio le sue risorse per mantenere tutto lo spazio entro cinquanta (50) chilometri libero dallo sviluppo umano. Descrizione: SCP-682 è un'enorme creatura di origini sconosciute, vagamente simile ad un rettile. Sembra essere estremamente intelligente ed è stata osservata intraprendere una complessa interazione con SCP-079 durante il poco tempo in cui sono stati a contatto. SCP-682 sembra serbare odio profondo verso tutte le creature viventi. Questo è stato espresso in diverse interviste durante il contenimento. (Vedi Addendum 682-B). E' stato osservato che SCP-682 possiede forza, velocità e riflessi estremamente alti, nonstante l'esatto livello vari a seconda della sua forma. La struttura fisica di SCP-682 cresce e cambia molto velocemente, aumentando o diminuendo di dimensioni quando consuma o espelle materiale. SCP-682 guadagna energia da qualunque cosa ingerisca, organico o inorganico. La digestione sembra essere aiutata da una serie di branchie di filtraggio all'interno delle narici di SCP-682, che sono in grado di isolare la materia utile da qualsiasi soluzione liquida, permettendogli di rigenerarsi costantemente dall'acido in cui è contenuto. Le capacità rigenerative e la resistenza di SCP-682 sono sconcertanti: SCP-682 è stato osservato muoversi e parlare con l'87% del corpo distrutto o decomposto. In caso di violazione del contenimento, SCP-682 deve essere rintracciato e ricatturato da tutte le unità disponibili delle Squadre Speciali Mobili, ed a nessun team con meno di sette (7) membri è consentito attaccare il soggetto. Ad oggi, in data ██/██/████, le violazioni del contenimento tentate sono state diciassette (17), mentre i tentativi di fuga riusciti sono sei (6). (Vedi l’Addendum 682-D). Addendum 682-B: Parte della trascrizione della registrazione ██████. Dr. ██████: Dimmi, ora, perché hai ucciso quei contadini? SCP-682: (Nessun tipo di comunicazone verbale) Dr. ██████: Se non parli ora, concluderemo questo esperimento e ti riporteremo nel- SCP-682: (Incomprensibile) Dr. ██████: Chiedo scusa? (Fa segno di avvicinare di più il microfono) SCP-682: (Incomprensibile) Dr. ██████: Parla più forte. (Al Personale D-085) Avvicina il microfono. SCP-682: … erano (incomprensibile)… Dr. ██████: (Al personale D-085 ) Quel microfono non ce la fa se stai così lontano, avvicinalo di più a quella cosa! Personale D-085: La sua gola è distrutta, la guardi! Non riuscirà a parlare- (Rantola e urla) SCP-682: (Sembra che stia aggredendo il corpo di D-085) … erano… disgustosi… Dr. ██████: (Si ritira dalla stanza) Addendum 682-D: Tentativi di fuga di SCP-682: *'Primo Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Agente ███████, Agente ███, Agente ████████ (KIA), Personale D-129 (KIA), Personale D-027 (KIA), Personale D-173 (KIA), Personale D-200 (KIA), Personale D-193 (KIA); *'Secondo Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Agente ███, Agente ████████████, Dr. ███████, Personale D-124, Personale D-137 (KIA), Personale D-201 (KIA), Personale D-202 (KIA), Personale D-203 (KIA); *'Terzo Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Agente ███████, MSgt █████████, Agente ████████, Agente ██████ (KIA), Personale D-018 (KIA), Personale D-211 (KIA), Personale D-216; *'Quarto Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Agente ████████, SSgt ██████, TSgt █████, Pvt ████████, Pvt █████, Lt. ████████████, SSgt ████████ (KIA), Col ████████ (KIA), Pvt ███████ (KIA), Pvt ██████ (KIA), Agente ███ (KIA); *'Quinto Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Personale D-221, Agente ██████████ (KIA), Agente ████████ (KIA), Agente ██████ (KIA), Personale D-028 (KIA), Personale D-111 (KIA), Personale D-281 (KIA), Personale D-209 (KIA); *'Sesto Evento, data' ██/██/████; gestito da: Agente ██████████, Agente ██████, Personale D-291 (MIA), Agente ████████ (KIA), Agente █████████████ (KIA), Personale D-299 (KIA), Personale D-277 (KIA), Personale D-278 (KIA), Personale D-279 (KIA). Addendum 682-E: Opzioni per la Terminazione: Registrazione dell'Evento 682-E18: Il Dr. █████ tenta di usare SCP-409 su SCP-682. Il Generale ███, il Generale ██████, e il Dr. ██████████ sono presenti per osservare gli sviluppi. 0400: Esposizione. SCP-682 inizia a lacerarsi nel punto di contatto, causando enormi danni all’area. SCP-682 chiede diverse volte a cosa sia stato esposto. 0800: La cristallizzazione inizia, diffondendosi molto più lentamente del normale. 1200: SCP-682 mostra segni di estremo dolore ed inizia ad avere convulsioni. 1300: La cristallizzazione si ferma dopo aver convertito il 62% del suo corpo. Le aree cristallizzate esplodono, causando enormi traumi fisici a SCP-682. 1400: SCP-682 si riprende dall'esposizione, nonostante la perdita di membra e organi. SCP-682 comincia a rigenerarsi, affermando che avrebbe ucciso e divorato tutto il personale coinvolto nell'Evento 682-E18. SCP-682 sembra essere ora immune a SCP-409. L’uso di altri oggetti SCP per terminare SCP-682 ora deve essere prima testato su campioni di SCP-682 prima di effettuare test su larga scala. In accordo con le raccomandazioni del Dr. ████████ (vedi il Documento 27b-6), Dr. ███████ e Dr. █████ hanno richiesto il permesso di tentare la terminazione di SCP-682 usando SCP-689. La richiesta sta attualmente aspettando l’autorizzazione dal ████████. E' stato inoltre suggerito dal Dr. Gears di usare SCP-182 per tentare di comunicare con SCP-682. SCP-182 ha espresso riluttanza a farlo e rifiuta di entrare nell’area di contenimento di SCP-682. Addendum 682-F: Registro di Terminazione Registro Esperimento T-98816-oc108-682. Categoria:SCP